bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsumi Scarlet
Katsumi Scarlet (勝美朱色, literally meaning Victorious Beauty of the Scarlet), alternatively referred to as Katsumi Shuiro, was an archaic and incredibly powerful Reikon Kyuuban. She was a child between The One and The Joker, the younger sister of Tenshi God-Kings Michael and Lucifer, and the older sister of Kenmeiotome Queen Yuu Hoshiko. Due to her descent, Katsumi was considered a Minor Tenjin, and was referred to as The Blood Moon by the Lesser Tenjin. Katsumi was a former resident of Tougenkyou until she decided to flee to the in order to escape the control of her mother, The One. Upon making landfall in the Real World, Katsumi proceeded to create the Reikon Kyuuban and the Presas, both of whom she granted varying traits and abilities similar to her own respectively. Gathering the Reikon Kyuuban, Presas, and Humans under her banner, Katsumi ultimately conquered the entirety of the Human World and forged them into the all encompassing Fushi Coven, serving as the Civilization's Queen for countless millennia. With the aid of the chosen Elders, Katsumi effectively ruled the Human World up until she came into conflict with the burgeoning and technologically advanced Quincy, evidently culminating into the Holy War and fall of Elder Jiro Kamiko. The Fall of Jiro Kamiko and his numerous Followers eventually sparked a Civil War between the Reikon Kyuuban, which later became known as the Blood War. While she emerged victorious, Katsumi grew tired of constant conflict and was also burdened with the desire for a solitary lifestyle. Katsumi subsequently abdicated her throne to the Dark Council and the surviving Elders, on the pretense that she would rule once again upon returning. But prior to her eventual seclusion and hibernation, Katsumi bore witness to a short yet shocking conflict known as the Presas Rift, which ultimately resulted in the attempted genocide of the Presas. It wasn't until the dawn of the 21st Century that Katsumi awoke, this time with the intent of causing as much mischief and chaos before she resumed her sleep once again. Over the course of her long lifespan, Katsumi earned numerous titles, most notably Scarlet Demon of Night and Mother of the Moon Children Appearance Personality History Birth Post Fushi Coven In later years, Katsumi's whereabouts fell into obscurity. However, there were reported incidents of interest that garnered attention from various historians, mostly in part of the clues that she purposely left behind, as if to tease her pursuers. Moreorless, she either partook or was connected to important events in history, having a hand in the Crusades of the High Middle Ages, the Discovery of the New World, American Revolution, etc. It wasn't until the dawn of the 21st century that Katsumi would return to the center stage of the world, intent on causing as much mischief and chaos before she disappears once again. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Immense Strength: Underneath her petite frame, Katsumi an incredible amount of raw strength at her disposal. To assume one can contend with a fully powered Katsumi Scarlet was a fool's goal and a waste of the matriarch's time. Largely attributed to her status as the First Reikon Kyuuban, Katsumi was more than qualified to go toe-to-toe with some of the strongest individuals in existence, such as Kei Yume and Mammon respectively. Her battles with Kei and Mammon ended with completely destroyed landscapes, overturned earth, and potential rips into the dimensional fabric of reality. Katsumi was easily capable of uprooting trees and buildings to serve as makeshift weapons, wielding them as if they were a branch in her hands. On more than one occasion, Katsumi had been observed ripping Quincy and Presas into two as well as completely obliterating an individual from the inside with a mere punch in battle. However, such feats of strength were no longer seen, which possibly meant that Katsumi had either lost her strength or merely lost interest in showing it off. Fortunately, Katsumi made little effort to use her strength, preferring to allocate the majority of her power into other beneficial combat skills such as Magic and her Kyūketsuki Sutēji. Immense Durability: Reikon Kyuuban Abilities Kyūketsuki Sutēji Gessekaiake (月世界朱, lit. mean Blood Moon) Relationships Quotes *(From the Book of Katsumi) "I ruled an empire once...It was one of the finest and grandest institutions anyone can hope to imagine! It was far greater than what the Humans can ever achieve! While their civilizations rose and crumbled to the ground, my Empire stood firmly in the shadows, ignoring the very tests of time itself. I ruled with an iron fist..but I also ruled with kindness and generosity. My people needed to be strong but they also needed a leader they can both fear and love! However, even with the amount of work and time I placed into creating an empire, everything must come to an unfortunate end. That revolution put a stop to everything I had worked for and brought us to our knees! Now, we are shadow of our former selves, forever fractured and unable to return to our true greatness, only to be Hunters." Notes Trivia *Due to being a Child of a Lesser Deity, in this case The One, Katsumi was widely considered to be a Minor Deity. In this case, Katsumi was labeled as the Goddess of Vampires. *Katsumi had a disturbing tendency of licking her lips whenever excited, laughing hysterical glee, moaning in ecstasy at inappropriate times, and teasingly sticking out her tongue. The most prominent case of these actions were her various interactions with Kei Yume, much to his visible and vocal chagrin. *Throughout the course of Katsumi's entire lifetime, the woman gained a multiple amount of titles: Bloody Katsumi, Lunar God of Blood, Vampiric Blood God, Blood God of the Eternal Night, Second Mother of Monsters, and comically: Kami-sama's Delinquent Child and the S&M Queen Mother respectively. *It was often rumoured that Katsumi Scarlet had some form of relationship between her and the SS-class Arcus Daemon, Mammon, as the Queen Mother regularly made indirect comments about a "Lying Devil" and a "Greedy Bastard" respectively. The latter was proven to be true when Mammon revealed himself to be the "Father" (by proxy) of the Presas through a Diabolus Contract+Ritual with Katsumi Scarlet many centuries ago. *The overall theme of Katsumi Scarlet is Scarlet, as evidenced by her name and moniker. It also served as a reference to the character portrayal of her picture. Behind the Scenes * 's Official Theme Song is the Imperial March by John Williams and Requiem by Mozart, as selected by Another Poetic Spartan. *The appearance of Katsumi Scarlet is based on Remilia Scarlet, a character from the Touhou Project. *Rather than use her younger form, the writer opted for a more mature approach and choice of pictures to better fit the situation. References Literature References *''Victims, Aren't We All?'' (Canon) Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Reikon Kyuuban Category:Spiritual Beings Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character